The Walking Dead - Fan Fic
by EggyMcMeggy
Summary: A zombie apocalypse has some perks, Sarah, is finally free from her abusive Mother and sister. Just as life seems to be picking up it seems her past is back to bite...


The Walking Dead Fan Fic

Ch1: Bitten

"Stay with me!" Daryl Dixon said in this "no nonsense from you" tone. I was trying to, with everything in me, trying to focus on him, to stay with him. It was all I wanted; his face, tanned, dirty covered in dirt and blood, also dripping with sweat stood out from the satin formless infinite sky above. Probably glittering with stars on a hot clear night, like tonight but I couldn't see. It was useless, I couldn't focus for long. From out of my neck, and from my wrist blood poured out. My right hand was now missing…it had been eaten away. There was a racing wind howling like a ghost, it stung my neck, wrist and eyes increasing the pain. I felt like I was burning alive stuck in one of those dreaded furnaces my sister would drag me to…the sauna; I was drenched in sweat, but I was shivering, shaking with fear.

"I'm trying" I mumbled, barely audible. Then in a flash, another face was looking at me a mangled face, dried blood on a wound left open on its neck...just like the bite my neck. It was one of the fools hungry for flesh and blood, staring at me growling at me; it was a familiar face…it was mine.

My eyes were darting all over the place to see if there someone or something in focus; nothing. "I said stay with me! I'm gonna make you eat more squirrel!" His words snapped me out of the vision…or dream…or whatever you wanted to call it. I was relieved to see Daryl looking at me instead of one of the fools… his face was beginning to blur again. It was what he said, that in the midst of this I could –at least try to- smile. I was in so much pain now I couldn't actually tell if I was smiling or not. It took be back to a happier time; when we'd first met. I was a vegetarian. It hadn't been a personal choice; I had just been brought up that way and 3 years flatting with a health freak of a sister meant I had never had a choice in the matter. If it wasn't for him I'd never have lasted this long…except that I expect I would've died of starvation not by the hands of the hungry fools. He was the one that got me eating meat. It began with fish…then it was squirrel. His eyes the first time I had eaten fish. They were like crystals matched with a mischievous smile following my hand - holding the smallest piece of fish possible- until it reached my mouth. I paused looking at the fish, like it was gonna eat me. Being a vegetarian wasn't a choice but I had never eaten meat before so I hesitated. Daryl chuckled; laughing at me. So I lifted it to my mouth, closed my eyes and ate it. It was one of the most amazing things I had tasted. I loved it. Later he'd managed to encourage me to try some squirrel. It was not a pleasant experience. I hated it. Everything about it was awful, the flavour, the texture… everything. Daryl couldn't stop laughing as I skulled water to get that awful flavour out of my mouth. He taught me to fish, to hunt, to fight so I could defend myself…well, at least against other people. I couldn't fight the hungry fools as well as I could fight people.

Tonight I would've been ok, fighting the hungry fools, if it was only one or two…but I had a whole group against me. They began only a couple of them; I thought that's all it was. I started fighting them off, but they just kept running towards me. The closest one lunged at me. I would've taken a swing at it, I should've but I recognised it, which threw me off. It had surprised me and before I could get my act together to kill it I realised it was my sister. She bit into my arm, ripping off my right hand. I screamed in pain and shock, which is why I didn't hear one creep up behind me that's when my neck got bit. I screamed again. That's when my sister fell, I turned to see an arrow in her head just as an arrow flew straight passed me. The fool behind me fell down. The more distant fools were being slaughtered by the others, creeping out of the trees and shrubs. More arrows flew into the fools around me but I was getting dizzy. I fell and blacked out. It must've been once all the fools had been killed that he came over to me and started yelling at me. The others stood at a distance, watching but not saying a word.

My sister had always needed to be number one. She needed to be better at everything. She had even got the job I wanted. The best day of my life had been moving out of the flat. Now she'd come back and I would lose again. I would lose Daryl, my life, my freedom.

Daryl was still talking to me, starting to yell at me through tears I think but I couldn't understand a thing he was saying. I was shivering, sweating. He blurred again, I was fading.

These were my last moments.

So I thought…


End file.
